My New Brother
by WonderArt1200
Summary: Mira and Annie's mother has divorced for years, and when she gets proposed, the girls will get a new father and stepbrother. But how will they react to having Zach be in their family?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As some of you know. This is about the story of how my OCs, Mira and Annie, became step-sisters with Zach Varmitech.**

* * *

It was summer and at home, Mira and Annie were helping their mother, Ms. Harris. "Girls, I need to talk to you!" called their mother. The sisters ran downstairs to see what she wanted. "Yes, Mom?" asked Annie, holding the duster. "Sit down for a minute," gently said Ms. Harris. They did as they werew told and they sat down on the living room couch. They both were curious about what was going to happen next. Ms. Harris sat down withh them and said, "As you know, I am divorced with your birth father. Annie and Mira remembered their parents divorce. Their mom had accused their dad of having affair. The two had been divorced for two years. Ms. Harris continued her announcement, "Well, lateky I've spending time with a very nice man and a few week ago, he proposed!" she yelled, showing her only children a diamond engagement ring. Mira asked, "Youre getting remarried? To who..." Ms. Harri, who was almost distracted by her beautiful ring, answered, "Girls? Do you remember Daniel?" Daniel was the man who Mira and Annie's mother was dating lately. He was a good man. He was rich, kind, and he was also divorced by his ex-wife. Daniel even had a son, but they never actually met him. If the girls' mom marrried him, they would get a new brother. "So when's the wedding?" askeed Annie, who was happy that their mom found love again. "About two months. And within those months, Daniel is going to introduce you to your futurebrother..." explained Ms. Harris. Mira then stated, "Stepbrother, you mean..."

* * *

**Sorry, if it was short. It's still a work in progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As some of you know. This is about the story of how my OCs, Mira and Annie, became step-sisters with Zach Varmitech.**

* * *

At home, it was quiet until about noon. The doorbell rng and Mira was sent to get it. When she opened it, of vourse, it was her mother's husand-to-be.

"Well. hello Miranda." he said with a large smile. This actually weirded her out. It was just plain creepy...

"Hey, Danny..." Mira didn't like to call him by his full name. It made her uncomfortble. He entered and looked carefully around the house.

"Is Elizabeth here?" he asked. Mira's mother was upstairs getting ready for a date she set up with her future-husband. In the next couple of minutes, Ms. Harris descended the stairs in a red knee-lenghth dress. She wore her hair down and styled with a small amount of gel. She was stunning.

Before she left the house, she told Mira and Annie, "Girls, you're going to see your step-brother later. Be sure to make him fell welcome." Both Harris girls promised and neatened the house for the arrival of their future stepbrother. Suddenly, the doorbell rang loud and clear. Annie was the one to open it this time, but when she opened it she nearly screamed.

"ZACH?" The Dorito-headed robot inventor was at her home. Mira hearrd the scream coming from downstairs and ran to help her sister, but when she saw the reason for the screaming, she froze up. Zach Varmitech, both her and her sister's worst enemy, was in her home.

"What are you doing here, Tech?" Annie didn't enjoy saying his name.

"I'm supposed to meet some girls who are going to be my stepsisters." Mira thought long and hard until she realized what was going on.

"Zach, is Danny...your dad?" Mira was getting nervous and it grew as seconds passed by.

"Um, yes..." Zach was getting irrated.

"Zach...our mom is marrying your dad." Mira then paused then continued. "I think we're the ones who are gonna be your sisters."

* * *

**Sorry, if I had to make yyou wait. I'll try harder to update quicker. R&R! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, again! XD I'm gonna try to update but it might be a while before I completely finish.**

* * *

Mira was pacing across the room. She didn't want to accpet the fact that Zach Varmitech, the person who trapped her sister in a cage, the worst villian she ever met... is going to be her stepbrother. Annie and Zach were in the living room, argueing.

"Get outta here, Tech!" Annie was starting to get furious. Zach was getting on her last nerve.

"Make me!" Annie stared daggers right at the robot-inventor. Mira needed to do something before things got out of hand. The thing was that Zach would almost forget what happened when he met Annie. He trapped her, her friend, Anya, and the Kratt bros in cages, so to escape, she used her plant power to break it open and leave Zach stuck in his own jet. Both Annie and Mira had powers, but only their friends and mother knew.

"I'm gonna get mom" Mira yelled while rushing upstairs to get the telephone. She quickly dialed the number and contacted her mother. It began to ring until a familiar voice was heard on the line.

"Yes, who is it?" Ms. Harris was in the car, on her way home.

"Mom, it's me" Mira tried to answer, without being heard by Zach and Annie.

"Huh? What wrong, _mija_?" Ms. Harris heard the worry in her daughter's voice.

"How come you didn't tell us that _Zach Varmitech_ would be my brother?"

"Sorry, but I didn't know. I never met him, remember? Well, I have to go. Be home soon." And with that Ms. Harris hung up. Mira let out a small scream, but it was still enough to be heard from downstairs, where a fight was almost breaking out. Annie stopped in her tracks and ran upstairs to go help her younger sister. The redhead walked up behind Mira, who looked like she was about the freak out.

"Sis, are you ok?"

"NO! This is horrible! This can't be happening." the brunette fell down to her knees, almost bursting into tears. Zach came up the stairs feeling a little irritated.

"What's going on here?" Zach saw the girls sitting on the floor. He decided to take his leave. He couldn't stand another minute with the girls. He exited through the front door taking his things with him. As soon as Mira heard him leave, she rushed downstairs to lock the door. She then went back upstairs into her room and crashed down on her bed. Her life felt like like it was officially over. This was one of the worst days she had ever had. Mira quietly cried into her pillow, until her silent tears carried her to sleep.

* * *

**I feel like I'm gonna have one of the girls do something horrible to Zach. He better hide then... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. There were some problems with the computer in my house but now I found a solution to the issue. Please read and review.**

* * *

The sun rose and shined through the glass and onto Mira's face. She slowly awoke as she struggled to get out of bed. Mira rubbed the back of her head. Remembering the events of yesterday gave her a headache. As the brunette-haired teen walked through the hallway, she passed her mother's room. Mira took a few steps back, taking a peek inside. Ms. Harris was packing two suitcases, full of clothes and items that belonged to herself and Annie.

"What is my mom doing?" Mira thought to herself. She dared herself to check everything out. The sixteen-year old quietly crept inside, saying "Morning, Mom..." The grown woman turned her head, with her attention on her youngest daughter.

"Well,_ buenos dias, mija." _she said, continuing her work.

Mira took a deep breath, "What's up with the bags?", referring to the large suitcase.

"For you and your sister, of course" Ms. Harris replied.

Mira could only give her a confused look. "Why? Aren't we supposed to pack and move after you get married?" The single mother gave a deep sigh, giving off the feeling something was very wrong. She sat down on the bed, and signaled for Mira to have a seat next to her, which she did.

"Honey," Ms. Harris began to speak, "remember Daniel?"

Mira's expression turned into worry. "Yes."

"Well, I've asked if he could allow you, Annie, and Zach to-"she stopped in mid-sentence.

The teen's heart began to race. "To what?" She looked more frightened than before.

"To move in together." the woman took another breath and went on, "I think it'll be better if all three of you stay together and get to know each better." Mira was shocked and speechless.

"No, no, no! This isn't happening. I'm not doing it" she quietly whispered.

Ms. Harris placed a hand on the young teenager's shoulder. "I know you don't like the idea, but-" the adult was cut off when the brunette left the room, leaving the woman by herself.

* * *

**Annie's POV...**

I was standing outside, listening in on the conversation. I really didn't want to believe it, but all of this was really happening. I am worried out of my mind here. I doubt that neither me or Mira will survive a life with Zach. Suddenly, I nearly got run over when Mira bumped into me, trying to run back into her room. Probably trying to escape her stress. She looked down at me.

"Oh, my bad, Annie. I didn't really see you." she said, as she held unto my hand to pull me off the floor.

"Don't worry, it's fine." I dusted myself off. "So, I heard what Mom told you."

"Oh..." Mira was putting on an un-happy face. I hated seeing my sister like that. I was sure if she was really upset about what looked like she was. Somehow I think it's something else that's bothering her.

I turned to her and asked, "Is everything ok, Mira?"

She looked at me and said, "No! I'm freaking out. The wedding is in a month and changes are already happening. And what's worse is that this isn't even close to as bad as what I'm really stressing over." I knew something else was pestering her.

"Then what are you really upset about?" I asked, not trying to seem suspicious to her.

"Our lives are going to change. Everything will never go back to normal. And another thing is that, we'll probably lose our jobs."

"Jobs? What jobs?"

"On the Wild Kratts team." She crossed her arms and stared at the floor. So _that_ was that problem.. The WK team hated Zach. Wait, what if they kicked us off, when they find out that we've become siblings with Zach Varmitech. If that's the situtation, then I can see why Mira's so freaked out. Wait, they couldn't do that just throw us out because of that Dorito-headed trouble-maker. They had to understand. I think I'll have a little chat with them, just to be sure.

"Mira, I have to leave."

"Why? Where are you going, Annie?" she asked me.

"I've got a... uh... a m-meeting." I lied through my teeth. Without another word, I practically skidded through the front door, out to search for a blue-green turtle-shaped HQ.

* * *

**I was on writer's block for this chapter so it was a while since I last updated. But now I'm back on track... Plz review. NO FLAMES!**


End file.
